Diego Is One Jump Ahead Of The Herbivores
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "The Herd You Thought You'd Never See". Happy though Diego is that all loose ends are tied up and his pack is part of the herd now, that does not make mealtime any easier for him. Song spun off from "One Jump Ahead" from Aladdin.


Thought I'd make a small sequel to "The Herd You Thought You'd Never See", where Diego's life may be better and much happier, but like with any saber and the way his life goes, his troubles are nevertheless still far from over. Song is spun off from "One Jump Ahead" from Aladdin.

Thing To Note:

This takes place a week or so after the events of "The Herd You Thought You'd Never See".

I do not own a single one of the characters. All belong to Ice Age!

Diego Is One Jump Ahead Of The Herbivores

Diego, despite how things were going pretty favorably for him as of late, was not having it entirely easy. Why's that, you ask? After all, he'd reconciled with Runar's tribe after meeting up with a teenage Roshan, and he'd also reunited with his previous pack, who redeemed and also become part of the herd after also reconciling with Runar, Roshan and the rest of the tribe. And he'd recovered from injuries inflicted on him by a saber killing giant sloth named Bonecrusher, as had the other four.

So why were things not entirely easy for him even though they should have been, with his new life being so pleasurable for him? Because today, he'd gone out to get some meat for himself, due to not having eaten for a while, but it was going to be a little more complicated than a mere hunt and return. The reason for this was because what he'd been able to find which would satisfy him for the time being was a rather large rabbit, but said rabbit happened to have been one of a great many herbivores in the valley Diego found it in. Needless to say, they were pissed.

Or, to put it another way, they were all chasing him and intending to kill him but good. "Stop, saber devil!" yelled out a mastodon as Diego ran at full speed with the rabbit's corpse in his mouth, making sure he went in the direction where the cave the rest of his herd/pack was at this time in was located. Still, it was anything but easy for him just to stay out of range, which he had to do in order to stay alive long enough to reach it.

"We'll turn you into our new rug, monster!" shouted out a doedicurus. "All this for one simple rabbit?" Diego asked after pausing to catch his breath and grabbing the rabbit out of his mouth to look at it. He quickly leapt into a tree and looked down at his pursuers, who came at it quickly. One other mammoth yelled out: "You won't get away so easily!" "You think that was EASY?" Diego asked from up in the tree, which he saw was home to monkeys of some kind. He heard one of them say: "What the? A saber? In this tree?" "You're in pretty big trouble, I'd guess just now, seeing as how you guys typically don't climb trees."

"Trouble? Nah…" Diego replied. "You're only in trouble if you're caught…" "I HAVE HIM!" yelled a giant ground sloth as it took a hold of Diego. "Okay…I'm in trouble." Diego's next words consisted of. He was pulled out of the tree, but as a giant, flightless bird told him: "I hope you're ready to be killed even worse than you killed that poor rabbit!" "Not quite!" Diego responded, "because I've…" He then got free with a twist of his body and broke into song.

His first lines went: "…gotta keep one jump ahead of the herbivores! One leap ahead of the feet!" He leapt across the ground to dodge a double stomp from a mammoth. Then he sang on: "I kill only when my meal need be meat(That's invariably!)!" He ran up a nearby rock ramp and sang out: "One jump ahead of the rhinos! That's all, and that's no deceit! These guys don't appreciate my needs!" As he gripped the dead rabbit in his front paw, he saw the herbivores now closing in on him, with a rhino singing: "Monster!" Another ground sloth sang: "Demon!" A gopher sang: "Killer!" Two mammoths shouted in unison: "SIEZE HIM!"

Diego took a leap into another tree, this one empty, and held out the dead rabbit, singing a second later: "Just a little snack, guys!" He had to quickly grip the rabbit and grab onto the first branch he could see, as the herbivores began to shake the tree and sing: "DESTROY HIM WITH A BIG HACK, GUYS!" in unison, and extremely loudly. "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts!" Diego sang while leaping down and running across the backs of the herbivores with his prize in his paw. "All herbivores hate sabers!"

"It's so sad, Diego's hit the bottom!" sang out three female sabers nearby. "His needs are such so he must use crime!" A female rhino charged Diego as he landed on the ground and sang: "I'd blame his parents, except some humans got 'em!" Diego did a back flip to dodge her and, at the moment he landed, sang: "Gotta eat to live, gotta kill to eat! I'll tell you all about it when I've got the time!" Suddenly, a clubbed tail swung at Diego, who ducked it, much to the shock of the owner. He sang: "One jump ahead of the big boys!" He leapt into some open area and sang on: "One skip ahead of my doom! Always these guys greet sabers with an angry fume!"

He was barely able to dodge stones thrown at him by various monkey looking creatures, and sang on: "One jump ahead of the monkeys! One dodge ahead of the rocks! I think I'll take a stroll upon these blocks…" He jumped up onto some nearby stone blocks and tried to slowly do a casual looking movement to disappear on them while everyone was confused as to where he'd just gone. It didn't work. They noticed him. And a pair of rhinos ran over to head-butt the rocks, which Diego leapt off of just in time before he got knocked off them. One rhino sang: "Outrage!" The other sang: "Murder!" Diego protested: "Come on!" One mammoth pointed to him and said to the others, meaning for them to help close in on him: "FURTHER!"

Diego backed up with the rabbit still in his paw, right up against an ice wall, and sang out to the herbivores cornering him and meaning to put him to death: "Let's not be too hateful!" The whole lot of them sang out, at the top of all their lungs and in unsion: "WHEN YOU'RE DEAD, GOD WILL BE GRATEFUL!" Diego ran around them and managed to find open space, then he sang to them: "Gotta eat to live, gotta kill to eat! Otherwise, we'd get along!" The herbivores all shouted at him: "WRONG!"

They tried to tackle him, but Diego leapt out of the way and started running. They soon realized he'd evaded them and a sloth yelled: "GET HIM!" "There he is!" shouted a she-moth, pointing her trunk where Diego was running as he'd put the rabbit back in his mouth. He soon found a cave to leap up on, which he did just in time before they closed in to tackle and kill him. "He's disappeared from sight!" exclaimed a groundhog. "You idiots!" yelled a squirrel to all of the others. "He's right up there!" Diego grabbed the rabbit out of his mouth with his paw and a second later ran across the cliff, the herbivores keeping on chasing him next to it.

Diego then sang the next verses: "One jump ahead of the stampede!" The herbivores all yelled out: "MONSTER!" "One hop ahead of the tusks!" Diego sang. The herbivores shouted in unison: "DEMON!" Diego kept singing as he kept running and clutching his prize: "One leap ahead of disaster!" All of the herbivores roared: "KILLER!" Diego sang on out: "They're quick, but I'm much faster!" The whole herbivore group bellowed at once: "SIEZE HIM!"

Finally, Diego saw where the location of the cave his herd/pack was at currently was, and he knew this was his ticket out of an otherwise deadly situation. He sang the last lines: "So here it goes! Better throw my paw in, then land via clawing! All I gotta do is JUUUUUUUMMP…!"

And so he did. He put the rabbit back into his mouth and leapt from the top of this cave to reach the next. He did it with all his might, and he did not land, thankfully, until he was on the other side of the gap. And, specifically, he had landed good and firmly on top of the cave that his herd/pack was residing in. After catching his breath for a bit, he then thought: "Okay, thank God that's over! Man, this feels well earned now!" He dug into his prize and made sure to eat every bit of it but the bones. Which was not hard, since he was already hungry BEFORE that workout he got fleeing for his life. That, and despite not eating the bones themselves, he even went so far as to have the marrow as part of his meal.

Once he was done, Diego thought: "Okay, nothing to do with these bones but leave them here. I'd better get back into that cave. The others are probably starting to wonder what's taking me so damn long…" So he slid down the side of the cave and walked in to meet his herd/pack at last, after such a good, long rest and tasty, substantial satisfying meal.

THE END

So, how did you guys like that? Please, rate, comment and review, everybody!


End file.
